Nightmares and Hidden Feelings
by WildHeartsR5
Summary: Rydel has a nightmare that Ellington dies. She calls him to make sure he is okay, and he ends up coming over to comfort her. This causes a sting of events. Which lead to feelings being revealed. Lots of rydellington. Better than it sounds.


**I don't own anything.**

* * *

_**Nightmares and Hidden Feelings**_

I wake with a sudden jolt. The images still fresh in my mind. The fire. My screams as Ellington runs in to save Rocky. The firemen pulling his charred lifeless body out of the flames. Just thinking of that happening brings tears to my eyes. I pull out my phone to call him, I just need reassurance. I must know that he alive and okay.

"Rydel, why are you calling me at one in the morning?" He asks me.

"Shit, sorry Ell I just needed to make sure you were okay."

"Why wouldn't I be okay Delly?"

"I had a dream, there was a fire, y-you d-d-died." I manage to get out through my sobs.

"Oh my god are you crying?" He panics.

"Just a little i'm fine though."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Okay..." He replies hesitantly.

"You need sleep, i'll see you later I guess."

"Yeah, bye Delly."

"Bye Ell."

I end the call and let out a breath that I hadn't noticed I had been holding in. Right now sleep seems inevitable so I decide to go downstairs. I enter the living room to find Ross sleeping on the couch with Riker and Rocky haphazardly laying on him. I let out a silent laughing before taking a few pictures. I scan the rest of the room. I find Laura sleeping on the other end of the couch. I swear she left earlier though. I also see Ryland sprawled out on the floor. He looks so uncomfortable. I tap him lightly till he wakes.

"Ryland go up to bed, you can't sleep on the floor all night."

"Ugh, why are you up and what time is it?"

"Long story and it is like one am, now go to bed."

"Damn you're cranky." He says laughing slightly. His comment earns him a light slap on the arm.

"Be nice I am older than you."

"Whatever."

He quickly goes up to his and Ross's shared room. I hear the door close and feel a sense of security wash over me. I should probably make the rest of them go to their rooms but I really don't feel like it. Besides if I wake Rocky up he might punch me. He is the worst person in the world to wake up.

I walk towards the kitchen when I hear a knock on the front door. The first thing that runs through my mind is 'who the hell would be here at one in the morning'. I slowly approach the door and look out the window. I see a slightly disheveled Ellington. I pull the door open and let him in.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I ask him.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"And you couldn't have waited till morning?"

"Well you sounded so upset I needed to check."

"Aww that's sweet."

"So you wanna explain your dream to me?"

"Ugh, sure. We were out back and my dad he was using the grill. All of the sudden there was flames. They engulfed the house in the scary orange blaze. Rocky was inside grabbing plates. He was having trouble getting out. You went in to save him, he came out a minute later but you were still in there. I was screaming your name. The firemen showed up but it was to late. You had died in the fire. I couldn't do anything. It was like no matter how hard I tried to get to you I couldn't. I lost you." I tell him as a new set of tears pour down my cheeks.

"I'm here I promise, I am not leaving you." he tells me as he moves a strand of hair out of my face.

"What if something happens and you don't have control of it?"

"Delly, don't think like that."

"I can't help it."

"I think you need some sleep." He tells me.

He grabs my hand and practically drags me to my room. I don't even care that he is pulling me. All I notice is how warm his hand feels against mine. I could say it was like sparks or some other cliché but it isn't. It is so much more. His small little touches, the ones he doesn't notice. That's what I like. It is like a secret, one that I only know about.

He releases my hand and pushes me slightly back so I fall onto my Hello Kitty comforter. I pull the blanket around me and my eyes lock with his. It is small moments like this that I remember why I fell in love with him. He may not know it yet, but one day I will tell him. I am just waiting for the right time. I can't ruin our friendship yet, one day but not today.

"Rydel, go to sleep."

"Can you stay in here then. I want to make sure your still safe."

"Sure."

He grabs some blankets and pillows from the closet and arranges them on the floor. I lay down reaching my hand over the side of the bed. His fingers are soon intertwined with mine. I fall into a peaceful sleep with his hand holding mine.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review. More chapters soon. **

**Hugs and Kisses**

**Cali and Vega**


End file.
